I-Ching
I-Ching is a martial arts master known as the Man who trained the Great Wonder Woman. History Origin I Ching is the last living member of an ancient monk group. The training temple is nestled deep with in the cold mountains and they are known for acquiring dieing ancient knowledge from around the world and keeping its remnants alive. Inside lay ancient treasures that where thought to be lost with many gems and rare metals. Dr. Cyber found out about this and sent her goons to steal the treasures at any costs so she could have them for herself. As the Temple went under attack the monks managed to hold off the intruders but the Monks where no match for the never ending waves of bullets and in the end the only one left was I-Ching. He was severely injured but managed to escape and hid himself from the intruders until they striped the Temple of its treasures. Later in life he helped Batman fight against notorious Ra's al Ghul and helped Nightwing and Robin with their problems regarding the infamous Lazarus Pit. Wonder Woman's Mentor Wonder Woman decided to give up her powers to be able to stay in the Mans World instead of going with her Amazon Family as they moved to a different dimension in order to have their magic restored. Stuck powerless in Mans World she got I-Ching to be her Sensei and teach her how to fight. He trained Wonder Woman in weapons, many forms of hand to hand combat, and taught her many forms of meditations to train her body into peak performance. Later it was discovered that I-Ching had a daughter named Lu Shan. On one occasion he helped Wonder Woman and Superman defeat Sand Superman. In 1973, Wonder Woman regains her powers and dawns her traditional costume again. When a psycho sniper begins to kill people left and right from a top a tower, The sniper kills a newly wed couple who where in a car; the vehicle smashed into a restaurant that I-Ching and Wonder Woman where eating at. As the terror continued the sniper lined up another target and fired, I-Ching was the target and died in Wonder Woman’s arms. He survived inexplicably. He has helped Batman battle Ra's Al Ghul and helped Nightwing and Robin. He is currently helping Batman once again. Eye of the Beholder I-Ching joins Peacock in the search for her brother Luki who is the rightful bearer of the Beholder Mask. They head to Gotham City where they have a run in with the Sensei and Batman (Dick Grayson). Peacock learns that Sensei has kidnapped her brother because he wants the Beholder Mask for himself. Batman and Peacock manage to getaway from the Sensei and I-Ching meets up with them later. I-Ching explains to Batman the origin of the Beholder Mask and why the Sensei wants it. The first written account about the Beholder Mask was documented in 1700 BC during the Shang Dynasty. The first man to wear the mask was driven to the point of insanity. He destroyed villages along the Yellow River until he was stopped by a group of monks from the Yangtze River. The monks hid the mask in their village but the temptation to wear it grew supernaturally within the village as time went by. In 1929, a monk returns to his village with Dr. Paul Henry, a renowned archeologist/ architect who was studying China's Neolithic Era. They find the monk's entire village was burnt to the ground and in the middle of the village, the monk finds his brother wearing the mask. The entire village was driven insane by the the mask's presence and they killed each other just so one of them could possess it. The monk kills his brother by severing his head from his body but the monk sustained fatal wounds. With his last breath, the monk asks Dr. Henry to hide the mask so that no one can ever use its power again. Dr. Henry agrees to the monk's final request. The historian retrieves the mask then he makes his way through the bamboo forest of the Yangtze River and heads back to Gotham City. Unfortunately, the dark magic behind the mask began to effect Dr. Henry mentally. The mask was driving Dr. Henry into committing suicide and whispering hellish things into his ears. Dr. Henry could no longer handle the mask's presence so he calls on his fellow colleagues to aid him in hiding the mask. Dr. Henry and his colleagues were part of a clandestine organization of wealthy architects called the Jade Compass Society who were known for keeping secrets hidden. The society hid the mask in a structure within Gotham thanks to the outside assistance of a Mr. Fong and each member swore to never speak of it again. Luki began to have visions about the Beholder Mask and the destruction it would bring to Gotham. It was for this reason that the Sensei has Luki as his prisoner. Dick leaves I-Ching with Peacock since she has gone into a deep sleep because she telepathically feels her brother's pain as the Sensei inflicts torture on Luki. As for Dick, he finds out that Lucius Fox's father Jasper was one of the society members who helped Dr. Henry hide the mask. It seems Jasper Fox and Dr. Henry Sinnot worked hard to ensure that certain buildings within Gotham were made historical landmarks. Dick first goes to Dr. Sinnot's residence to get answers but he finds Gotham PD instead. Dr. Sinnot was murdered and the cause of death was contributed by several stab wounds. Bullock informs Dick that Sinnot had made a call to a Mr. Fong of Fong's Antique Shop and Fong's shop was blown to pieces a few minutes after his phone call with Sinnot. Dick was running out of leads. Jasper Fox was killed an automobile accident, Mr. Fong and Dr. Sinnot were stabbed by something broad like a sword. Meanwhile, I-Ching puts a pencil and paper near Peacock and Peacock draws her latest vision from Luki. I-Ching uses this information and contacts Batman by via Bat Signal. Peacock's illustration depicted an abandoned butcher shop in Chinatown. Unfortunately, the both of them come under attack by the Sensei who has been putting information in Luki in order to set up the heroes. The Sensei eventually figured out Luki's telepathic connection to Peacock so he used it to his advantage. However, the Sensei did manage to extract the exact location of the mask. The Sensei learned that Mr. Fong hid the Beholder in the archives of the Gotham Library. The Sensei arrives at the library and makes his way to the archives. The Sensei finds a statue of Thomas Wayne, the library's biggest financier and destroys it. The mask was hidden in the base of the statue. The Sensei places the mask on and senses that he is not alone in the archives. Peacock had followed the Sensei by disguising herself as one of his assassins. Unfortunately, the mask gave the Sensei the ability to drain life from any living thing within a certain distance. As Batman and Peacock lay on the floor in pain, Luki uses his telepathic powers to remove the mask from the Sensei. The Sensei refuses to admit defeat so he destroys the mask with his sword. The mask shattered into two pieces in Luki's hands. The Sensei was pushed out of a window by Dick but he doesn't fall to his death. The Sensei escaped with nothing to show for it. Powers and abilities *'Martial Arts' Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__